


Love Bites (Remastered)

by RosalinaBallerina



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Vampire Kylo, Vampire Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinaBallerina/pseuds/RosalinaBallerina
Summary: That hot, pale, brooding boy in your Literature class has a secret- one that leads you right into his trap.





	Love Bites (Remastered)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so uh i started watching the vampire dairies again which means ofc vamplo, my all time favorite kept popping up in my head. originally i was just gonna write a part two two to Love Bites but i revisited the first chapter and knew I had to revamp (no pun intended lmfao) it a little bc it was,,, lackluster in my opinion lmao, so here it is! I didn’t really have a better word other than Remastered, but also the original was written as a one-shot, and this more sets up for a multichaptered fic. Even if you’ve read the original, I recommend reading this one, it’s fairly different. (also this will replace the link in the masterlist, but the original will probably stay up on Ao3 in addition to the Remastered version) Enjoy!! <3

The rain came down in sheets, the sound a hearty attempt to lull you to sleep. It’d rained every day for the past week and to be quite honest, you were sick of it. Curled up in the corner of a couch pressed against the window, you heaved a great sigh and moved to sit your coffee mug down on the adjacent table. The glass was cold, and a small shiver crept up your back. You thrummed your fingers across your blanket covered thigh, waiting for the rain to let up enough for you to sprint to your car. The library was waiting, warm, dry, the smell of books promising. Plus, you still had a literature paper to write, with no idea how to even start it. And the professor said no one could write a paper in a night. Ha.

You let your mind wander while you peered out the window, absentmindedly toying with the afghan preserving your warmth. Against all odds, you hoped class would be canceled tomorrow. It would leave you another day to procrastinate- or, work on, your paper. You were brought back to reality as a peal of thunder sounded, vibrating the glass in front of you. Jerking back, you let your vision focus on the outside world again with a scowl. The rain blurred your vision, but not poorly enough to mask the smudge on the window. You scowled and brought a sleeve up to wipe it away.

You leaned forwards towards the glass, working at the smudge harder, before you realized. Concern contorted your brow as you squinted out the window, barely making out a figure that seemed to ghost under the trees, definitely on the other side of the glass, and definitely not a smude. With a squint, you were barely able to distinguish the form. It was a man. Tall, as far as you could tell amd large for sure. The black shirt he wore clung to his chest. You sat up more, your interest spiking as you saw the mop of black hair on his head, brushing his shoulders.

He stood, facing your house, but you couldn’t tell if he was looking at something or for something.

You realized with a start that he look a lot like the guy that was in your literature class. What was that dude’s name again? It was something odd. Right. Kylo Ren. You wracked your memory for a moment, before it popped into your head.

Right. Kylo Ren.

You’d only known of him from what you’d asked around.

_“He’s super weird. Really quiet.”_

_“Never says anything. Kind of creepy, if you ask me.”_

_“Kylo? That dude needs a haircut.”_

_“He like, broods. He’s moody.”_

_“Rumor has it he has some weird witch dungeon in his basement. Heard he like, sacrifices virgins or something.”_

Okay, so the last one was a stretch. You furrowed your eyebrows. It was a shame that people made up rumors. After all, they didn’t even know him. But, neither did you, so you watched the figure warily, waiting for him to move, unsettled to say the least. You sat up and blinked, and then all you saw was your reflection in the window. It, he, whatever it was, was gone. You shook your head to clear it, looking around to gain any idea of which way it’d gone. Nothing. You questioned if you even saw anything. The rain was playing tricks on you. You met your own gaze in the glass and blew a short gust of air from your nose.

Envisioning strange men watching your house was definitely a symptom of some sort of crazy. Luckily by now the rain had let up enough to allow you to your car. Somewhere down the hall, the sound of a tiny bell rang followed by a sizable clatter.

“Archie,” you groaned, throwing off the blanket and padding into your bedroom, where you were greeted by an alarm clock glaring at you from the floor surrounded by a scattered mess of papers. Your cat meowed at you, sounding a tad bit pissed off, which was funny considering it was your shit on the floor and him up on the nightstand. “You’re an asshole, you know that?” you asked fondly, scratching the top of his head. He hit you with his babydoll eyes, and you rolled yours.

Yeah, he knew.

You sighed and bent to grab the alarm clock and scoop the papers together, setting the clock on the nightstand and tossing the papers haphazardly on the bed, where Archie leap to to sprawl his orange ass across them. Laughing, you snatched the backpack from your chair and gave the cat one last scratch under the chin. You threw your phone in the bag and shook it to listen for the jingle of your keys.

“Be good, you little cock,” you ordered, chuckling as he watched you leave with angry blue cat eyes.

The rain, no longer a torrential monsoon but still a sizeable shower seeped into your hair and soaked the fabric of your sweater as you tore down the stairs to your apartment, racing for the parking lot. You tossed the bag in the trunk and wrenched the door open, throwing yourself inside the car. Once inside, you slammed the car door and the key found its home in the ignition. The heater thrummed to life, and you warmed your hands in front of it, waiting for the prickling sensation of solid ice thawing away from your fingertips to subside before gripping the steering wheel. The library was only a couple miles away, so it wouldn’t take too long to get there.

After a few minutes you were almost there, passing the diner with the blueberry pancakes that left your stomach grumbling. You gunned the engine, eager to be out of the storm.

Squinting out of your windshield, the road ahead looked clear- that was, until you blinked and a dark figure filled your field of vision, steadily getting bigger as you gained on it.

You yelped, and jerked the steering wheel to the left.

Your tires whined against the slick pavement as your car barreled into a tailspin. You cried out when your head slammed against the window, the sound of cracking glass vibrating your skull, seatbelt keeping you plastered against the seat. By all means, you should have crashed into whatever it was that had made you spin out in the first place, but you braced for an impact that never came. When you stopped moving, your car was halfway off the road, dipped into the grass on the other side, your back wheels left suspended a few inches above the asphalt, spinning uselessly. Your breath came hard, heart racing.

You sat for a moment in a vain attempt to process, before slamming your hands on the steering wheel in an outburst of frustration, an expletive or two finding themselves shouted against the interior. You ran your fingers over your scalp and through your hair, sucking in a ragged breath. When your hand pulled away, your fingers were stained with blood. It didn’t feel like you’d hit your head _that_ hard on the window, but then again, even minor head wounds bleed like a bitch. Slumping against the seat, you screwed your eyes shut.

“Fucking. Ow.”

Cold air assaulted your face, any and all warmth provided by the heater fleeing at an instant, and you groaned in protest as you threw the door open after a short but angry battle with the seatbelt. The chill in the air bit your arms, gooseflesh rising to the surface. Your hand came up empty when you delved into your pocket for your phone, and you remembered you’d thrown your phone in your bag, moving to the back of the car to retrieve it. Luckily, you were far enough off the road that other cars could still get by around you. You pried open the trunk, grunting with the effort. Before you could open your bag, you felt a squeezing pressure on your shoulder. A gasp leapt from your throat, hands flying up in front of you.

It was the man you’d seen outside your window. Kylo. His face was contorted into a frown, brow furrowed, shoulders tensed, one hand balled into a fist- he looked like he was in pain. His hand was still on your shoulder. He seemed to recognize this and quickly pulled it away, dropping it by his side. He was wearing the black long sleeve shirt you saw, and indeed, it hugged his chest very well. His pale skin stood in stark comparison to his macabre choice of wardrobe.

You registered all this in silence, your head still spinning, looking up at him with a comical expression of exaggerated confusion before he spoke.

“Everything alright?”

“Oh, um, yeah. Uh, I just, spun out. Hit my head,” you explained eloquently.

“I can see that.” His voice was low, and smooth. It rumbled through your veins, a flicker of warmth lighting your fingertips.

You shoved your hands under your arms.

“So, um, where did you come from?” Your eyes roamed the street, searching for another car. He looked over you, nodding to the bend in the road up ahead.

“Around there. I saw you spin out.”

With a start, you remembered the reason for the spin out in the first place.

“There was a dude! Or, a person, ah, in the road! At least, I think it was a person…” To your dismay, you felt his fingers brush over the now dull ache on the side of your head, heat rising to your cheeks at the intimacy. You were still bleeding.

Adrenaline leaked from your system, leaving you drained. A small groan fell from your lips, black spots creeping across your vision as your knees shook.

“I think I may need stitches,” you noted, sounding far away in your own ears, and then you were falling. The last thing you saw was a flash of asphalt and then a pair of concerned brown eyes, before everything went black.

 

When you came to, you found yourself sprawled across a large sofa. It gave off the musty smell that only aged furniture could, and you wrinkled your nose, buried in the upholstery. Joints stiff and vision blurry, you pushed yourself up, groaning at the throb in your head. Looking down, you could see blood staining the tan felt. Standing was a pointless venture, vertigo getting the best of you, and you collapsed back onto the cushion, cradling your head and trying to blink away the static behind your eyes.

“I wouldn’t.”

Your heart thudded to a stop before kicking up into double time. When your vision cleared, you saw _him,_ looming in the entryway. He nearly filled the doorway, his shoulder almost brushing the frames on each side. His arms were crossed, but you could see his hands clenched into fists, his knuckles white.

“How, ugh, fuck, How did I get here?” You scanned the room, trying to get a sense of your surroundings. There were large mahogany bookshelves decorating the walls, adorned with what must have been hundreds of different books. Another smaller couch was angled perpendicular to the one you sat on, a large coffee table in front of you. A sitting room, or some kind of study. You realized your soaked sweater was nowhere to be found, and you were left in the thin v-neck you’d had on underneath it. You grabbed the fabric, confusion seeping into the fog in your mind.

You heard a chuckle from across the room.

“You decided to take a nap. I brought you here.”

“Take a nap? I blacked out. I I could have a concussion, I could have, like, died or something.” Your fingers were digging into the upholstery. “What happened to my car?”

His head tilted to the side. “It’s fine.”

“Where even am I?”

He quirked an eyebrow, scrutinizing you. The air around him brimmed over with tension- like he was refraining from saying something. Or doing something. You felt nearly cornered, though you sat in the middle of the open room. He blocked the only exit. Rising, you raised a hand to your forehead.

“I have to go.”

Your balance took a turn for the worst and you screwed your eyes shut, leaning heavily on the arm of the couch. As hard as you tried to stay up, your knees still buckled. Traitors. You collided with something solid and when you looked up, his eyes stared back at you. They were a gorgeous, deep brown, glowing like sunlight through amber whiskey, and other dumb romance novel worthy analogies. You looked into them with wonder.

“No. You need to stay.” His breath washed over your face. The scent was intoxicating- it was like a puree of the most decadent bouquet of garden flowers and something so, so, sweet, mingled with a dark undertone that kept you rooted in place. Whatever it was, it soothed your nerves, and you breathed him in. He let out a satisfied hum, nearly a laugh, still holding you.

“You know, I’ve seen you around,” he mused, tongue darting out to taste his lower lip. A flicker of something akin to jealousy took root in your belly. _You_ wanted to be the one to lick his lips. The thought caught you off guard, and you blinked.

You also wanted to close your eyes, to take in his smell without it being diluted by your other senses, but you were still helpless under his gaze. His eyes held you captive, his large, strong hands on your forearms. With a shiver, you realized the lingering cold thrumming through your body. It must’ve been from being outside too long but, no- that wasn’t right. You felt pleasantly warm, his presence acting as a sort of fireplace, lighting a warmth that spread through your chest. No, it was him. His skin was freezing. His eyes grew darker as your brow furrowed.

“Mmm,” he droned. “You’re awfully cute.”

The word sounded odd and clipped in his deep, rolling voice. You felt his hand drag up your arm to cup your cheek, angling your face to the side. He leaned down, carefully skimming his nose along your collarbone, over your shoulder, and up to your neck.

You let out a shaky breath, able to breath again out of his gaze, eyes darting around the room. Your body wanted to wilt into him, to let him support you as his other hand ran to the small of your back. This didn’t feel right. Your anxiety was creeping back in. Fighting every desire in your body and leaning on base instinct, you placed your hands on his chest, trying to ignore the rumble in your belly as he thrummed against your throat.

You gave a hard shove, in attempt to shove him off of you. To your dismay, he didn’t even budge. You may not have been some bodybuilder, but you wouldn’t have considered yourself weak either. A second later, he pulled himself back, still holding you to his body.

“Something the matter?” His hair fell in his face, and you felt the bizarre urge to brush it away.

“I don’t even know you,” you whimpered, your throat tight. Haze clouded your mind, and you had a feeling it wasn’t just from the accident.

“But I know you.” He purred your name, and your knees wobbled again.

His eyes engulfed you, lured you in. You knew then, how it felt to be a deer in the headlights, rooted to the spot as your on-coming car cataloged your every move.

“Yes, I’ve been watching you. Do you even know how alluring you are? I doubt you do. You’re impossible to avoid.” His hands pulled you tight against his chest and his mouth took its place on your throat again. He was, he was kissing you. You bit your lip, stifling a moan as his lips pressed against your soft flesh. This was utterly bizarre, and you knew that- but you didn’t want him to stop.

“I could have taken you on the first day I saw you, _smelled_ you. I should have. Lucky for you, little bird, I like to play with my food.”

“H- ah…” You whined as you felt his teeth grate against your skin. Food?

Everything clicked in one moment, like puzzle pieces falling into place. His strength as he held you in place, the cold radiating from his hands that seeped through your shirt, the strange appeal he had, drawing you in with an irresistible allure… when all the pieces fit together, the picture was devastatingly clear. You weren’t necessarily a believer, but with all the evidence stacked in his favor, the reality was impossible to ignore.

“You’re trembling.”

“I’m not.”

You were.

Everything registered in the mere seconds before you felt a piercing pain on your throat, needles and knives coursing through down your neck. You cried out, your fingers trying desperately to dig into his chest, but only coming up with handfuls of fabric.

The pain lasted for a only moment, before it subsided into something unexpected. A beautiful buzz hazed your mind, a sensation close to inebriation overtaking you. Your body sang underneath him, a perilous cocktail of serotonin and adrenaline searing through your body sent your heart thudding into triple-overtime. He laughed as his tongue laved across your neck while you squirmed below him, whimpering out tiny gasps that bore a dangerous resemblance to moans.

You knew exactly what he was doing. The lightheadedness came back tenfold as he drew upon his mark, blood seeping across your the small expanse of skin. His arms were iron bars, keeping you pinned to his chest as he took all he wanted. You could feel your the blazing heat of your blood over the cold spot his lips left. Your mind raced in the fog, scrambling to make sense of this entire situation. _He was drinking your blood,_ and it gave you the most incredible high of your life. Your mind was at war with your body, and it seemed your body was gaining ground.

His tongue slid from your neck, leaving behind a bleeding bite mark and a trail of piercing cold, traveling up, up to your ear, where he nibbled on your earlobe, swirling his tongue around the dried blood that was caked there. Lips ghosted over your cheek before he pulled back. A wicked smile and feral eyes met yours, a dribble of blood lingering at the corner of his mouth. Liquid desire poured from your chest down into your thighs; you were dying for him to reach down, to seal his lips with yours. The war was over. Your body had won, the poor excuse for resistance laying in shambles as you curled inward, tugging on his shirt.

“Please,” you were barely able to breathe out.

A shudder overtook him, before he crashed his lips onto yours. You whined with desire, ignoring the ache of protest in your neck from his assault. The coppery taste of your own blood lingered in the back of your mouth as he pushed his tongue past your lips. It was metallic and harsh, and lingered for only a moment before the taste of his mouth waved into yours. It was absolutely divine, ten thousand times stronger and more intoxicating than his smell.

It seemed your hand had minds of their own- they released the fabric from his chest and traveled up to nestle in his thick hair. You twirled your fingers between his locks and tugged, releasing a harsh growl from his throat. He stole the oxygen from your lungs as he crushed you to his chest. His tongue was everywhere, wrestling your own into submission. 

You whined sharply as his fingers dug into your back, and he wrenched himself away. His breath came in even strides, though you were left in shambles. The storm raged against the windows, nothing more than white noise that pounded on the inside of your head. Red stained lips twisted into a wicked smile, the image lingering behind your lids once you’d closed them.

“They say that feeding can be a rather... arousing experience.” Amusement played around the edges of his voice, feeding the flame that was growing rapidly between your thighs. You gasped when he drove his knee between yours, dipping your further back. His figure easily bent over yours, he was absolutely massive, dwarfing your figure as he curled around you. One cold hand drifted over burning flesh into the front of the hem of your pants, slipping his fingers under the fabric, toying with the lace of your panties.

You struggled to focus your eyes, completely and entirely drunk on him. Fingers played with your zipper, and you gasped. Wait, wait-

“Nng- I can’t…” you huffed, trying to see past the fog in your mind, lost in the maelstrom.

He chuckled maddeningly, another wave of his sweet breath rolling over your face. He was all over you, dominating both your body and your thoughts. You sighed and leaned into his smell, humming in the back of your throat. Polished granite smooth lips met yours, softer this time, passion making your blood sing. It was like he was the only thing in your world, just the two of you.

Kylo pulled back, dragging your lower lip between his teeth. His eyes burned into yours.

It was almost unbearable, this desire that was coursing through your veins. It made you want to do very, very dangerous things. Sharp teeth bit into your lip, blood beading to the surface. You could feel the slickness leaking into your underwear, sure that your thighs were already glistening with your arousal.

“Kylo,” you whined, fingers tightening your grip on his neck.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Wh- what?”

“I said, ask me nicely.”

His fingers found your crotch, pressing against the fabric just below your cunt, and your body shuddered, gasping for air as the fabric scratched against your folds. Your hips jerked in rhythm with his fingers, chasing after the pressure you desperately sought for.

“I feel how wet you are through your jeans, little bird. I know you want it. I’ll give it to you. I’ll give it all to you, sweet girl. You just have to ask.”

You grit your teeth, unsure if you could even formulate the words when every muscle was tightened to its fullest capacity. You opened your mouth to plead, but only a flat exhale came out as he pressed against your clit.

“Ah ah, try again,” he chided. You nodded, screwing your eyes shut once more.

“Puh, _fuck,_ please, Kylo. Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Fuck, just, just make me feel good Kylo, _please,_ I want it _so bad!_ ”

He laughed and tugged at your jeans dragging your underwear with them in one motion. You yelped, pressing your cunt against the thigh you straddled, the raw material of his black jeans sending you bucking against his leg.

Kylo’s head rolled along his neck as the scent of your arousal hit him full force. He stepped back as you hunched over, tugging your shirt hem down to try to cover yourself in some mock attempt at modesty. In response, his hand darted out to snatch your wrists and tug them over your head, the hem riding up over your hips.

“No need to hide from me, little bird.” He held both your wrists in one hand, moving the other to grab the center of your shirt. Balling the fabric in his hand, he wrenched the shirt towards him. Your body jerked forward at his strength, the edges of the fabric digging into your skin before the seams gave way. Cold air nipped at your skin, eliciting a surprised yelp from you.

“Wh- what am I supposed to wear now?” you blurted. What was left of your shirt sat in tatters on the floor.

“Nothing, so long as you’re here with me,” he responded, fingers getting impatient with the clasps on your bra.

“Wait, stop, let me-” before you could finished, he ripped the bra clean off your chest, the scraps joining the shirt on the floor.

You stood stark naked in front of him, anxiety pooling in your belly. Lifting you by the hands he still held captive, he helped you step out of your pants. Hungry eyes roamed your figure, making your toes curl into the carpet. He took in every inch of skin, curves and all, desire piercing his eyes.

“Perfect,” he growled, and walked you back until your bare thighs hit the edge of the couch, and you tumbled to the cushion. In one fluid motion, his shirt was off and he was kneeling in front of you, hands on your knees, eyes locked with yours. You bit your lip, watching him slowly peel your legs apart, revealing your needy sex.

“Mm,” he hummed. “Already so wet. That eager to open up for a monster, are we?”

His nose skimmed along the inside of your thigh, sending buzzing shivers down your spine. Stuttering breaths wracked your chest with growing impatience as he reached his target- your dripping cunt. You tangled your fingers in his hair once more, struggling to push him closer- he didn’t budge, of course. The effort you applied probably didn’t even register to him.

Cold lips planted tiny kisses around your pussy, fighting the shivers they prompted as he ghosted over your already aching core. You tried to push your hips to his mouth, but his hands forced you down into the couch. He took his time, swirling his tongue against your entrance, collecting every drop of wetness into his mouth. He groaned at your taste and for a moment, it seemed he couldn’t decide which one was better: your blood or your body. Vibrations shot up your spine, making your back arch forward, curling around his head.

His plump, perfect lips slid along your folds as he swiped a broad stripe up your cunt. A sob bubbled in your chest, born of frustration, but he was deliberate. By the time he finally- _finally,_ took your clit into his mouth, you were ready to weep for him. You sagged back against the couch, biting a knuckle to keep from embarrassing yourself further with a moan that raged against your ribcage.

He suckled your clit, watching you writhe, amusement lighting his eyes. Something sharp scraped along the hood of your clit and you yelped, watching him with caution in your eyes as you realized- he had _fangs._ The fear struck you, leaving you paralyzed and terrified, worrying about him tearing the sensitive skin of your cunt.

He was meticulously careful though, content to suck on your skin until you felt yourself approach the brink of orgasm, something brilliant and seraphic bubbling just under the surface. Frustration drew a groan from your lips- it was going to feel so good, so good, if he would just let you get there, just a little more, that was all. Then, when he could feel your heat wafting onto his face, he carefully placed his teeth between your lips, using his fangs to hold you open. His tongue wormed inside of you, cold flesh making you jerk and wince as one fang dug into your flesh. He retreated for a moment, readjusting his hold on you.

“Stop _squirming,_ ” he growled, and dove back in.

His tongue massaged your walls, your cries of pleasure putting a cat in heat to shame. He was undoing you, rending you apart at the seams, just like the clothing he tore from your body, and he seemed to love it. You felt his teeth grate against your clit and you shuddered to a grinding climax, your whole body tensing and your back arching before pure, unfiltered ecstasy ran through your veins. Whatever sounds you made were drowned out by the blood rushing in your ears, your heart hammering, eyes squeezed shut so hard the static came back. You sagged against the couch, racing to catch your breath as your chest heaved.

You winced at the obscene noises he made as he slurped up your mess. He chuckled, planting a kiss on your hip.

“So easily you came for me, little bird.”

A hot blush crept over your face, and you smothered it with your hands. He quickly pulled them away and set them on either side of the couch beside you, zeroing in on you with his gaze again. You swallowed the lump in your throat.

“We’re not finished.” His voice was dark.

You quirked an eyebrow for only a moment, and then his hand snaked under your thigh. Before you knew it, he had flipped you over so you sat on your forearms and knees on the couch. You were still riding the high of your last orgasm, but before you could recover completely, he was behind you, kneeling on the couch. Something hard and cold poked at your ass and you wondered somewhere in the back of your mind, when exactly he had removed his pants.

His cock found your cunt, coating and slickening it with the mess you’d made, your body trembling. A mutilated noise sprung from your lips when he sunk in, torn between a moan and a gasp. You couldn’t remember a time in your life when you had felt so _full._ His first stroke was slow and deliberate, a deep groan resonating in his throat. The next thrust was less calculated. He was already losing his composure.

Feral snarls fell from his lips as he snapped himself into you. Moans wrenched themselves free from somewhere dark and deep inside of you as your face pressed into the upholstery, the slick sounds of his cock sinking into your cunt staining red against your cheeks, heat washing over your face. He was relentless, leaning forward to drag his fangs along your neck, growling in your ear.

“That’s it, little bird, sweet girl, you’re so tight, so perfect, you feel so good,” he grunted, the noisy sound of his thighs slapping against yours echoing in your ears.

Strong hands gripped your thighs, and with a speed that blurred your vision, you were thrown into the hard wood of the wall. Your head snapped against the wall and you let out an involuntary yelp, stars spinning in your vision. He groaned in returned as he pinned you to the wall- some sort of sadistic call and response. There wasn’t even time for the gasp of surprise to leave you before he wrapped your legs around his torso, and fucked himself into you. A growl sounded from deep in his throat; the new found depth this position provided was doing marvelous things for both of you.

You keened, throwing your head back against the wall once more -head wound all but forgotten- when he drove into your cervix. A stutter in his stride had you balanced on the precipice of another orgasm already, his breathing hitching as he relished the way your walls massaged his cock. Cold fingers prodded at your clit, grazing the hood just enough to send you teetering ever closer towards the brink. You were still raw from your first orgasm, and you were already ready to come apart again for him again.

Kylo grabbed your hair and jerked your head back, digging his fangs into your neck once more, allowing your blood to run sloppily over your skin and down your stomach as he sheathed himself inside of you.

“F- Fuck, _fuck!_ Kylo!” You snapped your eyes shut, but he was quick to grab your chin and force your face back to his.

“Look at me when you cum,” he commanded. In one smooth movement he pulled himself out of you and fucked all the way back in, slamming against your cervix once more.

The pain was just enough to tip you into world shattering ecstasy, stars flying behind your eyes that had nothing to do with your concussion as wave after wave of seemingly endless pleasure assaulted your shores. Bliss erupted from your joints as you scratched your nails down his sculpted back, searching for any sort of purchase to ground yourself to this plane of reality, flying higher and higher, both afraid and content with the face that you might never come down at this rate. Your walls clenched around him, massaging each ridge of his cock before he let out a moan that made your world shake as he unloaded himself inside of you.

Kylo slid out of you, cum dribbling down your thighs. You collapsed against his chest with exhaustion, head falling over his shoulder, body thrown into hypersensitivity. The absence of his cock had you whimper with loss. Your hips jerked backwards as you felt his fingers swipe across your cunt. A viscous pink mixture clung to his fingertips- your blood and his cum.

Second nature told you what he wanted, and you opened your mouth expectantly. His fingers swirled inside your mouth and you suckled on them eagerly, exhaustion making you sloppy. Flavour burst on your tongue, the sweet metal of your blood clashing with something sharp and tangy, and absolutely delectable. Eagerly, you ran your tongue over his knuckles, sliding between them to get every last drop. Once clean, he slid his fingers from your mouth and ran them over your swollen lips.

“Quite a mess you’ve made on my floor. You’d be wise to make sure it gets taken care of,” he said as he carried you to the small couch. He avoided the couch stained with blood and cum- how thoughtful. Though that would just mean two couches stained with blood and cum, and you sent a mental apology to his upholsterer.

“You helped make the mess,” you croaked, the exhaustion debilitating. He strung you out across the couch, watching you snuggle into the cushions. Your vision swam from a multitude of causations. You couldn’t tell if it was the concussion or the fatigue settling in your joints that left your head fuzzy. It’d been a long day.

When you looked up, Kylo was fastening the button on his jeans.

There was no way you were going back to class tomorrow, bullshit literature paper be damned. Your eyelids fluttered shut, a deep sigh heaving from your chest. Fingertips caressed your hairline, and cold lips pressed against your forehead.

_“Sleep well, little bird.” <.i>_


End file.
